


DC fic prompts/ideas

by CoyoteFang1987



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, Shazam! (2019), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Identity Reveal, M/M, fic ideas, fic prompts, i don't know how to tag, i love these boys, please steal them, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoyoteFang1987/pseuds/CoyoteFang1987
Summary: Adoptable fic ideas AKA Story ideas that float around my head all day but I lack the skill to do them justice.Anyways if you like one of these prompts and or ideas feel free to steal them! Just shoot me a message or something because I would really love to read it! You don't need to ask for permission or anything, I don't really care.Mainly centered around Birdflash, Shazam!, Dick identity reveals and Booster Gold. (among other things)Also if there are any fics with these plots already please tell me too so I can read them…UPDATED: 11/10/19 (Since I add onto the chapters instead of adding new chapters, the updated date on the info isn't correct, as it only shows updates when adding new chapters.)





	1. Young Justice Stuff

If you like one of these prompt and or idea feel free to steal them! Just shoot me a message or something because I would really love to read it! You don't need to ask for permission or anything, I don't really care.

More will be added as I think of them.

1\. BirdFlash | (Optional secretly Fem!Dick) | Young Justice - Wally and Dick have been dating in secret for a while. Wally brags about his S/O but the team doesn't believe him. Robin, being a troll, manages to somehow get the conversation to the point where the team is trying to convince Wally to let them meet this mysterious girl/boyfriend. They all meet Grayson and hit it off relatively well. Then Robin's identity is revealed with something like Robin and KF kissing and the team thinks Wally is cheating or something (which is why I think a Fem!Dick is funny, cuz it's like a double secret.) [Fill 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514041)

2\. Young Justice - Robin forget his mask and sunglasses and tries to play it as if nothing is wrong.

3\. BirdFlash | Young justice | angst (Fem!dick) - Dixie is in love with Wally, but Wally is happily chasing after Artemis. In a flurry of sadness and anger and stuff Dixie orchestrates a meeting between their civies but through a series of misunderstandings, Wally dislikes Dixie. Robin mopes and KF tried to comfort her and that doesn't work out too well. Which then just devolves to Dixie and her ploys to flirt with KF/Wally and getting him to like her. I have no idea how this would end but yeah.

4\. Young Justice - Entire team is sent to go to Gotham academy for some reason. Maybe to learn more normal person culture or maybe some undercover mission, doesn't matter. But some billionaires kid named Richard Grayson seems to be bothering them a lot and they don't trust the kid. Robin is, as usual, a troll. Wally comes to the party late gets along with Dick like old pals and the team is confused. The team feels like Dick is figuring out their secret identities and tries to hide the secrets from someone that already knows and Wally and Dick find it very amusing.

5\. Birdflash | Young Justice - The team is invited to a Wayne Gala and meets Dick. Wally waltzes right up to the guy and kisses him. The team is confused. [Fill 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659985)

6\. Another Damian and Dick time travel story. Damian appears in the middle of Mt. Justice or something, Dick gets thrown into the old body. It’s a wild ride for everyone. Maybe other batbrothers join? (Dunno. I just want a time travel fic with the time travel aspect to be more in the memory aspect rather than a whole other person. Or in this case, both. Just 13 y/o Robin doting on smol demon child is a great imagery in my head.)

7\. AU- Robin and Kid Flash appear to hate each other? They fight all the time, insult each other, and generally don't get along. Except it's a giant running bet the two has with Dick's siblings. Maybe Wally can throw the Grayson name into a 'fight' and stuff goes down and the team is trying to investigate why they 'dislike' each other so much and hopefully find a way to 'fix' the problem. The problem is a bored batfam, good luck, team.

8\. Field trip trope to Wayne Enterprise. Strings are pulled so that Central High, Gotham Academy and Happy Harbor High School have the trip together? Who knows?

9\. When Wally ‘ceased’, he didn’t die. No, he woke up the next day, in the arctic, as a dog. He still has his superspeed, and he’s even faster, so he somehow makes it to bludhaven before passing out or something. He wakes up in someone apartment. Dick randomly finds an injured red Border Collie in an alleyway one day and can’t leave it be, so he takes him home, fixes him and cries about Wally at the dog. (dial the angst to 11) [Fill 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738666/chapters/49272896)

10\. AU- Wally and Dick are de-aged heroes. No one else on the team is aware of this fact. When shit starts going down, the team watches in amazement as the two most idiotic and air headed team members coordinate, flight, and lead like seasoned veterans. When shit starts going down, all pretenses are dropped and the rest of the team are severely confused.

11\. AU (Birdflash, as per usual)- You know those fics where it's like Wally didn't die, he's int he JLA universe, and he's the flash there. (If you don't good look for those, they're great read, just search dimension travel and Wally together). Anyways, I'm thinking of one from the JLA's pov, of Nightwing's rescue mission. In which some weirdo starts poking around Gotham and central city, seemingly stalking the Flash. The league is slightly concerned. Wally is oblivious. Eventually they are able to catch him and try to interrogate this dude calling himself Nightwing when Flash isn't present. Dick just sorta casually throws their identities into the table, gets out of his restraints and starts mumbling about inter-dimensional travel, completely ignore all their attempts to threaten/interrogate him. Maybe he even sorta plays evil because thats honestly something I can see Dick doing. Then Wally pops on by and sees Nightwing and they hug it out and the JLA is very very confused. (This is really developed...I might write this...after I do everything else on my to-do list)

12\. AU (Birdflash, can be platonic I guess) - (Teen titans and YJ crossover) Dick ran off and created the Teen Titans after he left the YJ team. Dick is under a bet with his siblings that he can’t last half a year without pulling a prank or doing something that can be deemed ‘un-leadership-ly’. Too bad Wally, his boyfriend and pranking partner, drops by near the end of Dick’s six months of torture and try as Robin might, Wally is too much of a bad influence. Dick loses his bet, the other teen titans get freaked out, and there’s lots of Birdflash fluff in between. Jason is Red X and Red Hood at the same time because Dick and Wally’s trolling tendency rubbed off on him. Wally is hailed as a king for being able to touch/insult Robin without dying. [Fill 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932427)

13\. Soulmate AU - Identity Porn shenanigans - (inspired by [Dick Grayson is H-](https://archiveofourown.org/series/223511) series) Richard Grayson is Wally's soulmate. Robin is Kid Flash's best friend. Wally and Dick are dating. Robin saved Wally before. Kid Flash is Dick's bodyguard. Oh, also Dick and Wally are also mutuals online...without knowing each other behind the screen either. Just...as much identity shenanigans and confusion as possible. Lol.

14\. BirdFlash - Highschool AU - Wally finds a street kid and offers him a place to stay. When asked for his name, the boy pauses for a second then replies, "Robin." On a totally unrelated note, it seems that billionaire Bruce Wayne's son, Richard Grayson, is going through his rebellious teenage phase and has run away from home. Dick slowly begins to crush hard on this kind, dorky, ginger kid. 


	2. Shazam! Ideas

If you like one of these prompt and or idea feel free to steal them! Just shoot me a message or something because I would really love to read it! You don't need to ask for permission or anything, I don't really care.

More will be added as I think of them.

1\. Shazam! - Billy joins the Team as just Billy Batson, a magic user. Captain Marvel isn't really around for some reason and Billy seems to know a lot about the League and Team that he really shouldn't? Some big dramatic reveal. (what Dick knows can be toyed with.)

2\. Shazam! - Due to some weird circumstances Billy can't access his Captain Marvel form. He then decides to go to the JL meeting as just Billy Batson. Chaos ensues. WHY IS THERE A SMALL CHILD CLAIMING TO BE CAP IN THE WATCHTOWER?

3\. Shazam! - Billy enjoys feeding different League members different stories (read: lies) about his civilian life, they all get together about the topic and is very confused.

4\. Shazam! - Billy get's shot or heavily injured somehow and manages to Shazam himself before anything to bad happened. Goes to batcave or watchtower. Help the child.

5\. Shazam! - A collection of Billy somehow running into other heroes civilian identities and shenanigan he pulls on them or being saved by them. Eventually one time the small Batson saved them.

6\. Shazam! - Theres a small child that came in with Robin once and then just been popping in and out of the watch tower. No one has really questioned it and since Batman seems to trust him no one really feels the need to? AKA how Billy befriends and gets adopted by the entire Justice League as just Billy Batson.

7\. Shazam! AU - The SHAZAM powers start leaking into Billy's normal form. (I dunno, do whatever u want with this thought. Just like 'Woah, Batson is bulletproof now? What?')

8\. Justice League - The entire league somehow gets captured and no one is able to do anything. There's a way out though: the vents. Too bad no one is small enough to fit through there. Oh, wait. There is. [Fill 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653112/chapters/49045088)

9\. Justice League - The 10 y/o squad fluff. Damian, Billy, Jon and Colin being children. None of them know each other's powers/identities but become friends anyways. Then they get into some bad situation. Everyone is an identity-sacrificing idiot and yes.

10\. Shazam! - Freddy and Billy figure out more of the Shazam! abilities. (Aka I looked at the Shazam! wiki page and found out he has a lot more abilities that weren't explored and I want the boys to figure out this stuff) Maybe also learning magic spells together. Constantine maybe?

11\. New members of the Justice League is hanging out in the watch tower and sees Billy. They question senior members about it at a meeting, Shazam chokes, Flash starts laughing and Superman is just like "Oh, that's just Billy, he likes to hang around." The new members are very very confused. Maybe they befriend Billy or something and in the middle of a conversation Billy picks up his comm for an emergency mission and Shazam!s right in from of them.

12\. A collection of ways senior members tease Shazam that newer members who don't know Shazam's identity don't understand the one time they finally do/figure it out.


	3. Other Fandoms?

If you like one of these prompt and or idea feel free to steal them! Just shoot me a message or something because I would really love to read it! You don't need to ask for permission or anything, I don't really care.

More will be added when I think of them.

1\. Booster Gold | Justice League - I just really love this child? He's very underappreciated and I feel like he deserves more? Please. So I wish to see a fic about a massive catastrophic time problem that affects everyone not just the time masters, so Booster Gold has to be serious to lay down what is going on and everyone is shook that Booster is actually smart and nice and shit and like does so much? Please, I need this. This guy just needs the recognition he deserves. I mean for angst, everyone could just forget at the end (like Batman in that one episode of Justice League) but I just need a fic for this child.

2\. Booster Gold - when people realize he's acting half the time and is not actually stupid and knows what he's doing…mostly. Everyone is shook.

3\. Firestorm (maybe x reader?) - Some geeky fan asks this guy on a date. Fluff. Maybe a telepath so they can see Prof. Stein and laugh about third wheeling. (I just want more fics with this child)

4\. The children (batboys, YJ, teen titans, take your pick) get transported to the JLA world. Chaos ensures.

5\. HalBarry - Highschool AU - Everyone knows that Hal is the jock that doesn't follow rules, popular, playboy and yet everyone loves him. Everyone knows that Barry is the friendly, smart nerd that also works in the cafe across campus when he's not in school. What everyone doesn't realize is that Barry and Hal are best friends, not that they really try to hide it? People's reaction to Hal and Barry being really good friends. (loosely based on Hal and Barry on DC superhero girls) 

6\. Halbarry - fem!Barry - (Inspired by [holding a torch (or a lantern)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629726/chapters/31297590)) In which Barry meets Hal as civilians and start dating or something. (Instead of the reveal that happened in _holding a torch (or a lantern)_.

7\. Halbarry - fem!Barry (yeah, I like fem!Barry) - Hal didn't know Barry in civilian life, not really, and therefore never realized his best friend: a) was a girl and b) had a massive crush on Hal. That was until he work up in an alternate universe in with Barry as his....wife? ‘Holy shit that hot blonde chick just walked into the bedroom calling him babe, Hal is not computing what is happening.’


	4. Batboys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got to many batboys, so I made them their own section

1\. Teen Titans Go! - Damian and Dick is thrown into the weird messed up world of Teen Titans Go! and neither of them is pleased. The titans are weirded out by serious Robin. Also, the fact that Robin's name is apparently Dick. And also that this Robin, no, Nightwing has a murderous little brother. (I dunno, I think of weird things at 2am)

2\. Misc. - Batboys body swap?

3\. Batboys fusion AU? (like Steven Universe or Dragon Ball)

4\. Some weird alt. universe or AU in which everyone is under the impression the batboys hate each other or something. But like they're forced to team up and everyone realizes they work really well for people that supposedly hate each other?

5\. Batboys are thrown into an AU in which Dick is a Talon, Red Hood is still a 'villain' and Damian is going take his place as the leader of the league of assassins (aka he's also considered evil). Tim is the only hero of the group. But like, Tim gets his brothers into the -tower, cave, hideout, whatever- and all the other heroes freak out but like Tim's just like, whateves. Dick is a sunshine boy and not particularly bothered by being a Talon while Jason enjoys scaring the heroes by making creepy statements about doing evil stuff. Damian is just Damian. [Fill 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071939/chapters/50129498)

6\. The batboys doing the 'only I get to insult my sibling' thing.

7\. How people realize that they are really thankful the (ex)robins are not villains.

8\. "Red Hood is on the sofa." "Yeah?" "There's a child hacking the computers." "What about it?" "Ra's al Ghul's grandson is clinging to your cape." "I can see that." AKA Dick is complete nonplussed by the appearance of these clearly dangerous adversaries in the cave/tower.


	5. I don't know

1\. A Be More Chill and YJ crossover with Dick as Michael, Wally as Jeremy, and Artemis as Christine (?)

2\. Dick wakes up in a no capes AU, and remembers the capes world. Casually stalks other people he knew as heroes. 

3\. In which the MCU exist in the DCU and certain people are drop kicked into the MCU and prompt fangirls. (Probs Wally, Dick, Gar, Billy, maybe even Barry and Hal, who knows)


End file.
